maxpaynefandomcom-20200223-history
War in the Nova Esperança favela
The War in Nova Esperancs Favela is one the major events in Max Payne 3. Max Payne fought his way to the Comando Sombra's HQ to try to save Fabiana who was kidnapped by the Comandos. It resulted chaos in the favela especially when the UFE raid the favela which destroys the Comando Sombra and weakening other favela gangs. Background Fabiana Branco, the wife of Rodrigo Branco have been kidnapped by the Comando Sombra in order to ransom her for a big sum of money. Despite the failure to kidnap the Branco couples earlier, they managed to kidnap Fabiana in the Club Modeno despite heavy losses dealt by Max Payne. The gang ransomed her and demand 3 million dollars to pay for her freedom. Rodrigo reluctant pay it and sent Max and Raul to pay the gangsters. however, they were intercepted by the Comando Sombra's rival, the Cracha Preto who is order to take the money. This result the Cracha Preto successfully take the ransom money from the Comandos but suffer heavy losses in the stadium due to Max Payne rampage. Max Payne and Raul Passos tried to save Fabiana in the Tiete River after overheard the member of Comando Sombra in the stadium. They tried to save her but result in failure as their boat is damaged and unable to face a huge army. They returned and report Rodrigo of their failure which frustrated him. Passos left with Victor, Marcelo and Becker while Max stayed with Rodrigo. The Farbricias Branco is under attacked by the Cracha Preto who wanted revenge for their losses in the stadium. Max Payne and the remaining guard managed to fend off the Cracha Preto attacks but while they were distracted, an unknown assassin kill Rodrigo and removing the evidence and planting the bombs before leaving. After the destruction of Farbricias Branco, Max Payne confront the surviving but mutilated Cracha Preto member and ask on their involvement, Max soon ask the location of Fabiana which the dying member replied at the hill of the favela since the Cracha Preto was spying on their enemy. Max reward the dying soldier by dragging him out of the ruins with increasing the chances of being saved and possibly the only member who survived the destruction of the Cracha Preto by Max Payne, although it is unknown whether he died or not. Max Payne decide to save Fabiana despite his boss was assassinated and was framed for his murder as he felt maybe he could redeem himself from other ladies he failed to saved over the years. He shaved his hair since it was a mess and head to the favela to attempt saving Fabiana. Events Journey to the favela Max arrives the Nova Esperança favela to find Fabiana. He calls Victor and Marcelo, who thought that he was dead. Max tells them what happened back in Farbricias Branco and what he is doing right now. Inside the favela, a kid offers him help to find Fabiana. The kid lead Max to a dancing party, though Fabiana is not seen. A few gangsters approach Max, stealing his phone, sunglasses, Desert Eagle and watch. After being robbed, Max finds himself at a strip club, where Wilson Da Silva, a detective whom he never introduced, offers him a beer. Da Silva reveals Max information about his enemies; the Comando Sombra and the Crachá Preto, as well revealing Victor's connection to the latter gang. The detective tells theat Fabiana is up the hill in the favela, and giving Max an M1911 before leaving, as well saying that he will help Max if Max will help him. Max is soon involved in a gunfight in the club, after refusing to give his handgun. Max then escapes the club. Max starts a large shootout with many gang members, and fights his way to Fabiana's location. He enters a warehouse, where he finds and kills the same gang members that stole his gun. Max continues his way to the hill, overhearing a talk between Marcelo and Serrano, as well seeing a bag of money, Giovanna, and a beaten Fabiana. Max storms the exchange after understanding that it did not go well. His gun is taken, and Serrano aims his gun at Giovanna. Max yells at him not to kill her, leading Serrano to executes Fabiana, and before he can do the same for Marcelo and Giovanna, the UFE attack the favela, leading him to take Giovanna and Marcelo with the money bag, and telling one of his men to take care of Max. Following this, Max remembers his events in New Jersey with Passos after killing DeMarco. UFE Raid and Brutality After the flashback, Max disarms the gangster that was meant to take care of him, and starts to look for Giovanna and Marcelo, fighting in the way large group of UFE soldiers, as well withnessing the group's brutality. Secret between the Cracha Preto and UFE Max later oversees a trading deal between the UFE and the Crachá Preto, much to his shock as he finds out that the UFE, the group that was meant to protect people, sell them to the Crachá Preto. Max follows the Crachá Preto second-in-command, Milo Rego, and watches him ordering one of his men to burn Marcelo, while he holds Giovanna. Max rushes to save Marcelo, knocking out the soldier in the progress, but fails to save him. Rego then throws Giovanna from his side and draws his machete. Max is then able to block, disarm, kick at and kill Rego, escaping from the scene along with Giovanna. A few moments later, Alvaro Neves arrives to the place to find a dead Rego. Giovanna then says that Neves blames Max on the death of Rego. A few hours later, Max and Giovanna leave the favela, and arrive to a more urban location of the city, where Giovanna finds a phone and calls to Raul. Results The war ends when the UFE was done raiding the favela. All the favela gangs suffered massive casualties and the elimination of the Comando Sombra which changed the situation in the favela. The favela is now ruled by the Tropa Z. All of the Comando Sombra members is either kidnapped or killed including Seranno who is transfer to the Cracha Preto and tortured to shell of himself. However, the UFE also suffered heavy casualties mostly due to Max Payne intervening their actions. Max Payne failed his initial objective of saving Fabiana and failed to save Marcelo who was burned to death by the Cracha Preto. He managed to save Giovanna and kill Milo Rego, the Cracha Preto's enforcer. This enraged Neves who saw his best friend death and ordered Max Payne death. Neves's action is most likely not under Victor's plan since he wanted to frame Max only. Their pursue of revenge lead to heavy damage on the Cracha Preto in the Terminal of Paz and complete destruction in their own headquarters by Max Payne. Max Payne also encountered a deal between the Cracha Preto and UFE who are dealing in human trafficking. Initially confused with the events and too busy trying to escape the dangers of Sao Paolo, it was explained by Wilson Da Silva and took him to the Imperial Palace Hotel which start Max Payne's path of justice and "desperation".Category:Events in Max Payne 3